nxvfandomcom-20200215-history
The Meothynians
ORIGIN AND BASICS The Meothynian people are Advanced Carbon based Humanoid Mammalians from the Nivvasian version of the Felidae family. Their Homeworld is Nivvas the 3rd plant orbiting Nivelln 1. Nivvas is a ocean world slightly bigger then Earth and at a orbit of Sol 1's Mars. It is populated by a few main landmasses that have enormous Mountains spanning into the Stratosphere, the rest of the ocean is dotted by small Archipelagos. The land areas of Nivvas are lush and green even on the icy peaks of Nivvas sky-scraping mountains Meothynians still have evolutionary elements of their cat olden days: Semi-retractable claws, a tail, whiskers for sensing disturbances in the air, conical ears for advanced hearing, white through grey to black and of course, occasionally, orange hair. They also have developed Psyonic abilitys, and most people have some level of Telepathy, paired with a form of Telekinesis, or Teleportation. Most are also naturally adept at Chi Channeling. Originating from a quite peaceful tribal past with only minor skirmishes, they now are a diverse species. Many people have become Merchants or run companys. some have become Pirates and some are Bounty Hunters. many more have joined the Meothynian Sovereign Republic, in its quest to Explore the Universe and Defend the Righteous! TELEKINESIS The Meothynian have evolved the ability to selectively sense and manipulate the natural fluxtuations in each particles Quantum Field. This essentially gives them the ability to feel every atoms presence, granting them extreme ESP. Their ability to manipulate natural background energy allows them to create virtual particles in much the same way as the Quantum Shielding system: collapsing background energies into a Virtual Particle-Antiparticle pair which is made to face a certain direction, thus creating a positive or negative charge facing towards the object they want to move. When enough virtual particles are created, the net virtual charge will be enough to start to move an object. Continual use of telekinetic abilitys, or large feats of telekinesis, will wear down a Meothynians Chi levels, requiring rest and time to recharge their energy levels enough to be able to bend the background energies again. This is due to that although the particles are being formed using virtual background energy, the effort required to do such a task is requires strong willpower, concentration, and the use of ones own Chi. TELEPATHY The Meothynians are able to sense and manipulate the electrical impulses of other brains, giving them the ability to sense emotions, and if they probe deeper, thoughts. It is important to realize that Meothynians do not automatically read every passerbys thoughts, only their feelings. In fact Meothynians must probe into a persons "Inner Mind" in order to know their thoughts. This process of probing will generally be detectable by the subject though, and if the subject is also telepathic they could possibly resist the probe, even counter it with a probe of their own. This ability to have a telepathic battle often leads to stalemates in the few times Meothynians ever do fight each other. It is also is an enormously useful self-defense tactic, as they can beam an image, feeling, and sound right into an attackers brain, overloading their neural pathways and cause loss of consciousness, and in extreme cases, death. It is useful when trying to understand the limits of Meothynian telepathic capacity, to understand that there are three levels of the mind. Lets start with the Outward Mind: The emotions and sometimes thoughts broadcasted by a person, or left on the surface. Any person, even non-telepathic, can try to "shield" their Outward Mind against being automatically read by a Meothynian, concealing their thoughts with practice and training. The second level is the Inwards Mind: which is not automatically read by a Meothynian, unless the Inwards Mind is broadcasted by a telepathic, or even non-telepathic person. The Inwards Mind can be probed, however, by a telepathic individual, although the Inwards Mind is generally automatically shielded. Some people have naturally stronger shields of their Inwards and Outwards Minds, and this shield can also be strengthened with practice and training. And lastly we come to the innermost level, the Subconscious Mind: this is where the deep mind, and its thoughts and decisions lie in rest. Most people have little awareness of their Subconsciousness, and thus do not shield it, although it requires concentration for a Meothynian to be able to access this part of a persons mind anyways, and generally with little use outside of therapy. Generally awareness of this part of the mind only happens to a person during sleep, as subconscious thoughts mix with the days memorys to form dream. Most Meothynians "shield" their mind both from picking up on emotions in other open minds and can do so also from being probed. Meothynians can also feel when another telepathic individual is attempting to probe their Inwards Minds. Please also note that the Meothynians do not possess the ability to use Mind Control, although they can implant a suggestion into a subjects Subconscious Mind. However this suggestion can of course be ignored with sufficient awareness and willpower. CULTURE The Meothynians are largely Logical, Kind, and Generous, yet when they seem something they consider unmoral they are Ruthless in their attack. Most Meothynians study Philosophy and the Sciences or Art and Design or Martial arts and Buddhism. (the Meothynian version of "religion" has aspects closest to earths Buddhism and Zen). The main Meothynian Religion basically warships Nature. Meothynians prize nature and kindness to others very highly, and as such "Connection to self is connection to others, when connected to nature you are at peace", is a popular mantra. Possible the most important to the Meothynians, is Nature, or Zorran as they call it in Jiarnese, but some of the other main Meothynian values are: Wisdom, Knowledge, Balance, Symbiosis, Generosity, Kindness, Communication, Connection, Equality, Loyalty, Skill, Family, Honor, Morals, Suffrage, Functionality, TRIVIA Most Meothynians are able to telepathically preform a Poke in the Third Eye, with the intent of causing loss of consciousness. Although caution must be taken for it is also possible to induce a coma or if used with one of the Things man was not meant to know, it can cause permanent insanity. Meothynians are particularly resistant to the psychological effects of Hyperspace. This is likely due to their strong self-awareness, and willpower, which are some of the goals in training to be a better telekinetic. Meothynians have a natural distrust of black holes, feeling extremely unnerved whenever they are near one. Likely because of the effect black holes have on spacetime and quantum particle fields: disrupting and completely breaking both. And due to their ability to sense energies in particle fields, this allows them to literally "feel" the black hole. This effect of black holes to cut a hole in quantum particle fields is also what produces Hawking Radiation. Meothynians are extremely sensitive to certain frequencys of sound on the high end of the human hearable spectrum. If exposed to these specific frequencys, most Meothynians instantly become extremely disorientated and undergo a momentary loss of their Psyonic abilitys, followed by a visual blackout, shaking and seizures, before losing consciousness completely. A complete recovery is made after regaining consciousness, with no lasting harm. It is known that long in the past some Meothynian explores visited earth and accidentally shaped part of the language and culture of earth, thus several words from Jiarnese have been assimilated into English. Category:People Category:Species